The One Time
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: During Season 2, Kurt's shoved and pushed down so often and so much... And no one seems to do anything or care. But, the one time someone does care and help, everything changes. But with Kurt's new friends brings good and bad. And the bad might be life-threatening.
1. The One Time

_BANG_!

Karofsky's shoulder slammed into Kurt's, sending the smaller boy into the open locker. Kurt felt his head hit the lockers and his legs gave out. He collapsed onto the ground, his bruises on his back and shoulders aching. Kurt's binders flew everywhere, papers flew all over the ground. The other people glanced his way- a few even laughed. People walked all over the papers that littered the floor without a second look. Kurt sighed, shutting his eyes for a second.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

His eyes opened and he looked up, seeing a girl helping him pick up his papers. _Helping_ him pick up his papers. She wasn't laughing or jeering or... She didn't look mean or mad or like she was going to make fun of him for being who he was. Kurt had never seen her before, so she must be new. Her long, brown hair was brushing the floor. Her green eyes met Kurt's own and he scanned her face. If he wasn't gay, Kurt would have thought she was very attractive. But she _was_ very pretty. She had a lot of freckles all over the top of her nose and her eyes were wide and they looked as thought they _really cared_.

Kurt cleared his throat. "I guess..."

"You don't look it." The girl grabbed the last of the papers, then tapped them three times on the floor- filing them into a neat pile. "I'm Max."

"Kurt." Kurt answered, taking the papers from her. He slid them into his binder. He looked up again. "Are you new?"

The new girl, Max, shrugged. "Yeah... I moved and had to come here..."

"You make it sound like its terrible." Kurt smiled a little, rubbing his bruised shoulder.

Max smiled, standing up. "Well, it is high school."

Kurt's smile faded. "You could say that again."

Max's smile also faded, following Kurt's. "Are you seriously okay? You don't look it."

Kurt nodded, standing up. Max followed. "I'm... I'm okay." _I'm not okay_.

"So where are you headed?" Max asked as Kurt shut his locker. "Home?"

"No, I have Glee practice..." Kurt answered, letting his hand drop off his locker and he turned to face the new girl. "Are you going home?"

Max smiled a little. "I _was_... But I want to be involved... So what is this _Glee_ practice?"

* * *

"Uh... Mr. Schue?" Kurt said, clearing his throat as he walked into the choir room. A few other people were in there already- Rachel, Finn, Tina, Artie, Sam, and Mercedes. "This is-"

"Max." Mr. Schue nodded towards her. "She's in my class, yeah?"

"She's interested in joining Glee." Kurt answered, feeling a little stupid now. Of _course_ she was in Mr. Schue's class.

Mr. Schue nodded, but it was Rachel who talked next. "Max. I think you don't understand the concept of this Glee club- you need to _audition_ before you can join Glee and I'm not sure if we have _time_ for you to audition today, seeing as we are preparing for Sectionals and-"

"5 minutes out of a week, Rachel." Kurt sounded defeated, even to his own ears. "Let her audition."

Rachel sighed, blinking as if she were annoyed. "Fine." She sighed, forcing one of those fake smiles. "Go ahead." She went and sat down next to Finn again, who also looked confused. As usual.

Max smiled at Kurt and Mr. Schue and as soon as everyone was inside the choir room, Mr. Schue started talking. "Alright guys! This is Max Anderson and I'd like for all of you to listen to her and be _completely fair_ with how you feel and if it's negative- _do not voice it_." He seemed to be staring directly at Rachel as he said it, as if he knew something was wrong with how she was feeling towards Max. "Not that it matters, because I have the overall judgement. Alright..." He clapped his hands together and gestured towards Max.

"Uh..." She smiled awkwardly, suddenly looking very self-conscious. "Hey guys, I'm Max... And... I'm going to... sing for you?"

Santana rolled her eyes. Kurt felt a flare of anger in the pit of his stomach, despite how miserable he felt.

Max cleared her throat, then looked over the piano man, who started to play.

The second she started to sing, Kurt knew she was going to be accepted into Glee with open arms.

 _"I've been alone._

 _Surrounded by darkness._

 _And I've seen how heartless_

 _the world... can be..."_

"Hold on-" Rachel stood up and stalked to the front of the room, standing directly in front of Max. "Aren't Glee auditions supposed to be with _actual_ songs? Not made up ones?"

"Rachel, I think that either one works- as long as she's singing." Mercedes answered, a note of confusion in her voice. None of them had ever seen Rachel so mad or annoyed at anymore. "And what's up with you?"

"Nothing is up with me- I'm just doing something for the good of the team." Rachel answered, crossing her arms. "I believe that Max wouldn't benefit us at all. Yes, she has some talent, but not as much as some other members who deserve more time to shine. Adding her to the club would just create even more tension than there already is."

"Dude, Rachel, this isn't cool." Finn stood up to try and walked towards her, ready to calm her down.

"Yeah, I'm a bitch, and even I say that you're being _pretty_ harsh." Santana added. "What did new girl even do to you?"

Before Rachel could answer, Mr. Schue stopped her. "Alright- enough!" He stepped closer to Rachel and muttered words no one except her could hear. Rachel, once he stopped talking, sighed, shaking her head. "You know, Mr. Schue? I thought you cared about this club. Obviously you don't anymore, or you wouldn't jeopardize our chances at Sectionals." Without another word, she stormed from the room.

It was silent for a while. Kurt's eyes shifted from Mr. Schue to Max, who was staring at the space where Rachel had been with an expression of pure confusion and angst. Mr. Schue cleared his throat, then passed out a set of papers. "Alright guys- I have a new song that _just might_ work for Sectionals. Sam take the male lead and Max take the female."

Everyone else was near silent for the rest of the practice, minus the points when they were listening to Sam and Max singing, singing with them, or asking necessary questions. Mr. Schue nodded, watching every careful movement. However, his head wasn't really into it- he was too busy wondering what Rachel could possibly be so worked up about and how Max, the girl who hadn't even been at school for a week, was a part of it.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hey anyone who reads this... Okay, little disclaimer, this is my first ever OC story and you _will_ get more background information about Max is and stuff, just... not now. Did anyone catch the AVPM references? They were pretty obvious XD**

 **This takes place in Season 2(if that wasn't obvious...) and Max is a Junior with them.**

 **Warnings: There will be mention of/bullying in this story, so if you're sensitive to that kinda stuff, head the warnings, kk?**

 **ALSO- I have no idea where I'm going to take this XD**

 **Anyways, I may have some headcannons for certain chapters, but not right now... I just realized my main headcannon doesn't exist because it's an actual thing...**

 **Anythings, if anyone is still reading, thank you so much XD**

 **Reviews are not necessary, but greatly appreciated :3**


	2. New Rachel

"I'm sorry about Rachel." Kurt said softly, looking over at his new friend. "I think she probably felt threatened by your voice. She's used to getting everything she wants solo-wise." Kurt handed Max her coffee and smiled a little. The Lima Bean wasn't very crowded, but school had just ended, so any second now, the rest of McKinley High should flood through the doors.

"Is she always like that?" Max asked as the two sat down in the back of the cafe.

"Crazy?" Kurt smiled a little more. "Yeah, she's a complete drama queen. Then again, everyone in Glee is. In their own way..." Kurt's mind went back to Karofsky and his smile faded. Was he just being dramatic? Everyone in Glee had been bullied before, but... Should he be trying to help Karofsky more instead of running from him?

"So you're a drama queen?" Max asked, smiling.

Kurt laughed. "Ask my dad." It was quiet for a second as Kurt sipped his non-fat mocha. "So where did you go to school before?"

Max looked up from her own drink. "Well... Actually, I was homeschooled before I came here. I just say I went to school so no one treats me like I'm an idiot. Like I don't know how to walk around a school and be an actual student."

Kurt nodded. "So how are you finding McKinley?"

Max shrugged, but she looked into Kurt's eyes with her dark green ones. "How is it for you? You seemed really upset when I found you... On the ground... Surrounded by your binder..."

Kurt's eyes flitted down to the table and he sighed. "It's... It's okay... I mean..."

Max laughed, shaking her head. "You are a terrible liar. I can see it."

Kurt smiled a little, however it was faked. His eyes started to tear up. "I... It's complicated..." The girl in front of her leaned back, obviously waiting. "There's this... this Neanderthal that's made it his mission to make my life a living hell. I've tried to strong about it for... for so long, but..." He sighed, wondering if he should admit what he was about too. "I'm the only one... Out of the closet in my school." Max's eyebrows flew upright and she nodded. "And this guy... He just can't accept it..."

Max nodded. "Well... My brother went through something like that too. Maybe you could meet him sometime." Kurt nodded, wiping away an escaped tear. "It's really getting to you, huh?" Kurt nodded again. "Do you want me to beat him up?" He let out a laugh, making Max smile again. "What's his name?"

"David Karofsky." Saying the name made Kurt want to run and hide.

Max seemed to notice. She reached across the table and put her hand on Kurt's. "Hey, it'll be okay. I promise. You just gotta have courage." Kurt looked up, wiping away another tear. "That's what I'd tell my brother when he'd come home upset. I think he got the message eventually, because he eventually got himself away from the problem."

Kurt smiled a little. "Thanks Max."

* * *

Kurt woke up the next day feel better than he had in a long time. Pulling into the school parking lot, he told himself today would be a good day. No matter what happened, he would try to make the most of it. Walking through the hallways, he didn't see Karofsky at all for the first few periods. _Maybe today_ , Kurt thought. _Maybe today is when Karofsky will start to leave me alone_.

Of course as soon as he thought that, Karofsky shoved him into a locker. His back slammed against the locker and Karofsky eyed him down for a second before walking away. "What the _hell_ Karofsky?!" Max's voice rang out from the end of the hall. Karofsky looked back, making a mocking expression, before turning and walking back down the hall, leaving Kurt against the locker. Sighing, Kurt realized it had been to good to be true.

"You okay?" Max asked, crossing her arms as she stopped next to Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt lied. His back hurt- he'd checked the night before and found his back and shoulders were covered in dark purple and black bruises. "Are you going to go beat him up?" Kurt smiled a little.

Max shook her head, gritting her teeth. "I'd like too... Come on. Let's go to Glee... Maybe we'll get lucky and find him along the way... I brought my A-game." Kurt smiled at her, trying to ignore the throbbing in his back. It was getting softer, luckily for him. He's always worried that one day it won't stop throbbing and Karofsky will have messed up his back... But Kurt knew that wasn't ever going to happen and that he was just being dramatic. Probably. Hopefully.

Rachel was glaring at Max as soon as she stepped into the room. Max didn't seem to notice. Kurt smiled a little, however kept his head down and he followed her, sitting up in the corner of the room. Mr. Schue hadn't come, but almost every member of Glee was in the room.

They were all talking loudly, as if trying to be louder than one another. Kurt sighed, dropping his messenger bag off his shoulder. It landed next to his chair. Max looked over at him again. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah." Kurt smiled. It felt fake, even to him. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Max looked him over one more time, but Mr. Schue entered the room before she could say anything else. Mr. Schue smiled, looking over everyone. "Alright guys! So," he clapped his hands together, "I really liked what we did with the number yesterday, but-"

"Wait, you did a number without me?" Rachel asked, her eyes widening in a threatened way. _I knew it,_ Kurt thought to himself _, Max is making her feel threatened._

"Yes, Rachel. We did." Mr. Schue said, obviously noticing the same thing Kurt had. "And Max is a very talented singer and a very accepting and nice person, who I think we can _all_ learn from." It was all directed at Rachel and everyone knew it. Even Rachel did. She flushed and looked away from him, obviously embarrassed. "Anyways, did anyone else have any suggestions for any songs we could sing at Sectionals?" He looked around at everyone, who was silent. Rachel looked like she had _many_ suggestions- probably solos for her, Kurt thought bitterly- but she was quiet. Mr. Schue smiled a little. "Come on, guys. You're the ones who are always telling me to listen to you. Didn't we _just_ have this discussion about Britney Spears?"

Kurt flushed a little, remembering _that_ argument. "Yes, but Mr. Schue, that was Britney..." Kurt sighed. "We can't do Britney every day or else we'll overuse her."

Mr. Schue had a weird expression on his face. Probably because Kurt had been the one to almost get expelled for rebelling against him because of Britney Spears. Kurt wasn't feeling overly rebellious at the moment, though.

"Okay..." He shook his head, trying to think. "Are you guys okay with Time of My Life?" It was mostly directed towards Sam and Max, who both glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Mr. Schue?" Rachel raised her hand. "Do you really think it's a good idea to give the new, inexperienced member of our Glee club a solo at something as important at Sectionals-"

"Rachel." Mr. Schue turned to face her. "You get every solo."

"Ever." Mercedes echoed.

Mr. Schue nodded towards her. "You get solos every week. And if Max can sing, why not show off her voice?"

Rachel looked down. "I thought you'd stopped trying to create teaching lessons without ruining my life." She muttered so the entire class could hear.

"Alright hobbit," Santana's voice rang out and she stood up. "What's this really about? You and Frankenteen get to sing duets in every single freaking Sections, Regionals, and Nationals ever. Why not give the rest of us a turn to shine, or is swaying in the background not good enough for Miss Rachel Berry, queen of _life_?" The Latina girl had stood up, her Cheerio's skirt swaying a little as she put a hand on her hip. "Cause if you don't stop, I will go all Lima-Heights on your ass."

"Santana." Mr. Schue said and Santana put her hands up in surrender before sitting back down. Mr. Schue looked over at Rachel and the two exchanged a few quiet words before Rachel groaned loudly, stood up, and stormed from the room. Mr. Schue sighed, looking after her.

"What's her problem?" Tina asked, confusion plainly clear in her voice.

"She's overreacting." Quinn sighed. "I think she feels threatened cause Max over here has an _amazing_ voice and she doesn't want to share the spotlight."

Kurt silently agreed. Max _did_ have an amazing voice and she was a _lot_ nicer than Rachel. In fact, it was if Max was the new Rachel.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm rewatching season 2 with my mom and I forgot exactly how hilarious/depressing Grilled Cheesus was. Poor Kurt but my god Finn XD**

 **Thank you to anyone who reads this! I have a plan on where this is going and exactly what's going to happen! I'm sorry if the characters aren't exactly in character or whatever, I'm trying...**

 **Thanks for reading!  
**

 **Reviewers get cookies! (::) (::) (::)**


	3. Telephone

"Sectionals is _next week_ , Rachel." Kurt could hear the desperation in Finn's voice as he talked over the phone to his dramatic girlfriend. "You need to be at Glee- No, she hasn't _replaced you_ , Mr. Schue's just giving her a chance to sing... No! He's not at all- at least I don't think he is- Point is, she's not taking over Glee. She's just looking for a place to fit in, Rachel-" He was silent for a second as Kurt assumed Rachel started to rant pointlessly. "You know Rachel, you can be really self-centered. And not in a good way. You may not like her because of some stupid solos or something, but it doesn't mean you get to tear her down. Remember Sunshine?" More silence. "Yet." Silence again. Finn groaned, letting the phone fall from his hands onto his bed.

Kurt stepped inside the room. "Relationship troubles?"

Finn jumped a little. "Yeah... She really can be self-centered sometimes..." _Sometimes...?_ Kurt wondered as he sat down on Finn's messy bed. It was silent for a second. "So did you come here for a reason or...?" Finn asked awkwardly.

"I just heard you arguing. It sounded like you were arguing with yourself so I came up to make sure you hadn't hit your head again." Kurt explained. "And plus dinner's ready."

Finn nodded. Kurt stood up to leave, but Finn started talking before he could leave. "Are you okay? I mean, I know Karofsky shoves you and stuff, but... Are you okay?"

Kurt hesitated, sighing deeply before nodding. "I'll be okay." He turned to leave, but Finn kept talking.

"You know you can trust me, right? I mean, we're practically family."

Kurt nodded. "I know, Finn. It's just something I don't like to talk about." He left, despite Finn trying to call him back. Finn sighed, leaning back onto his bed. He grabbed his phone off the bed and opened up the newly formed group text, which involved every Glee kid except Kurt.

 **Finn: Guys he wouldn't talk 2 me...**

The reply took a minute, but came.

 **'Cedes: He is a closed off person though**

 **Finn: I know I just worry bout him**

 **Wheelz: What do u want us 2 do?**

 **Finn: IDK**

 **Sam: Should we keep just 'being there for him'?**

 **'Cedes: It's obviously not helping and he's not gonna come to us**

 **'Cedes: I think we gotta go to him**

Finn considered it, thinking about what he knew about Kurt. He was a very closed off person- except for when he gets really emotional or is around people he trusts completely. It hurt a little to think about it like that, knowing Kurt didn't completely trust him, but seeing as Finn had called him a... the f word in the basement, Finn didn't entirely blame him.

 **Finn: IDK how he'd react 2 that though**

 **Wheelz: He does hate to be confronted**

 **Puck- Finn's totally awesome best friend: We could lock him in his room until he confesses**

 **Finn: Nah, he's gotta window**

 **Max: We are not locking Kurt in his rooms guys... XD**

 **Wheelz: yeah, he'd probably kill 1 of u**

 **Finn: What should we do then?**

 **Max: Rn't u guys Glee kids?**

 **Rachel :D : Well, duh**

 **Max: Then why don't we sing 2 him**

Finn almost face-palmed. The new girl came up with the obvious Glee solution before any of the year-long Glee kids did.

 **Puck: man do I feel stupid now**

 **Finn: IKR**

 **'Cedes: IKR X'DDD**

 **Wheelz: IKR**

 **Max: Sorry I made u feel stupid XD**

 **Tina: What song?**

 **Rachel :D : Not a stupid song. It should be something sweet and nice and something that expresses our feelings towards him completely**

 **'Cedes: So broadway**

 **Rachel :D : Just saying Kurt really loves broadway**

"FINN!" Kurt's voice came up the stairs, startling the quarterback out of his texting-trance. "DINNER! NOW!"

 **Finn: brb I'll ask him stuff about songs**

Finn jumped up, dropping his phone onto his bed and got up. He wished Kurt would be more open about his feelings, but... Finn sighed deeply again before starting towards the stairs.

* * *

Max sighed, letting her head drop down onto her pillow, her brown hair spread out on the pillow in layers. She was trying to read, but Kurt kept crossing her mind. He seemed like such a nice kid- why would Karofsky be so mean to him? She sighed again, flicking through her messages when he screen changed entirely, showing a picture of herself and a curly-haired boy. She smiled, answering the phone. "Hey."

 _"Hey Maxxie... How are you?"_

"I'm good. How's the school for the dapper?"

 _"Dalton is good, thanks for asking."_ Max could hear the smile in his voice. _"You said you wanted to talk to me...?"_

Max sighed, shaking her head a little. "You know how I'm at McKinley now? Well... There's this one kid in the Glee club-"

 _"Wait, you joined the Glee club?"_

"Yeah... You know I love to sing."

 _"That's awesome! I'm sorry we're going to have to beat you in Sectionals."_

"Back on topic..." Max smiled a little. "Well, there's this kid named Kurt and he's like you- you know-"

 _"Gay?"_

"Yeah." _  
_

 _"Trouble with the kids at school?"_

"This one asshole keeps shoving him into the lockers and he won't admit that he's hurting and none of us know what to do."

 _"Language, Maxxie."_

"Oh please, you and your dapper language is going to ruin your brain someday, Blaine."

 _"Well... Do you want me to talk to him or something?"_

"I don't know. It might help to know he can talk to someone who knows what he's going through."

 _"So are you trying to set me up...?"_

Max laughed. "No, not yet."

 _"Okay, good, because I was a little worried-"_ He cut off, laughing once he realized what she'd said. _"Oh thanks."_

"But really. When do you think you can come?"

 _"I dunno... Probably this weekend."_

"Good... I'll make sure to tell him it's not a date too."

Blaine laughed. _"Yeah, I'll come this weekend."_

"Okay." Silence for a second. "You have to go do more dapper singing, don't you?"

 _"Yeah, kinda_."

"See ya Blaine."

Max pulled the phone and hung up, going back to the Glee group chat.

 **Max: Guys, I got my brother 2 come in and talk 2 Kurt**

 **Wheelz: Who's your bro?**

 **Max: Blaine Anderson**

 **Rachel: Like, Warblers star Blaine Anderson?**

Max sighed, knowing she probably should have made sure Rachel was out of the conversation before she told everyone. She was going to be convinced that Max joined Glee just to get inside information on their Glee club, like a spy. Which was stupid- sure, Max loved Blaine, but she won't be a _spy_ for him.

 **Max: Yes and no Im not a spy**

 **'Cedes: He play 4 K's team?**

 **Max: ;)**

 **Finn: U trying 2 set up my bro?**

 **Max: Maaaaaaybe**

 **Puck: Oh snap Finn, u gonna go all hulk on his Anderson kid?**

 **Finn: is he nice?**

Max laughed out loud. **Max: JK guys, they haven't even met yet**

 **Sam: But they could have been #Klaine**

Max laughed out loud again. **Max: Best ship name eva**

 **Sam: It's gonna rule the world someday**

Max smiled before shutting her phone off and plugging it in, feeling that Karofsky's tormenting would end soon- whether she punched him or not.

* * *

 **Yeah, I know, not a lot happened, but next chapter is BLAINE!**

 **Let me just say, Bash... O.o (- My face while watching it. My. God. My baby Kurt :(**

 **Anyways, yeah, Sam ships Klaine now XD**


	4. Confrontation

"So you just told some random guy what's happening in my life?"

"He's not some random guy..." Max sighed. "He's my brother. He's also really nice. And he knows what you're going through."

Kurt shook his head, looking away. "Max, I still don't know him."

"Kurt, he went through basically the exact same thing as you." Max said. "Just... talk to him for a few minutes, okay?"

Kurt sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. I'll try." Kurt and Max had been arguing for a few minutes now. Kurt hadn't had a good day today and Max saying that she'd told someone else about what he was going through wasn't making it any better. "Where is he?"

Max pointed over towards a boy with black hair sitting at a table, alone. It was gelled back and he was wearing a blue blazer with red pipping. Kurt sighed, then walked over towards him. He kept an eye out for Karofsky- but he didn't seem to be there. As Kurt reached the boy, he looked up and smiled at him. "I'm Blaine. You must be Kurt."

Kurt felt himself flush. _She'd told him his name?!_ He bit his lip. "Yes... I'm Kurt."

Blaine gestured to the seat across from him. Kurt hesitantly sat down, his eyes darting around the cafeteria. "You okay?"

Kurt met Blaine's eyes. "I'm fine..."

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "You don't look okay."

Kurt forced down the sarcastic comments and his anger. It wouldn't do any good to explode all over his friends brother, even if Max had told him what Kurt was going through. Of course, there wasn't a lot to talk about. He was just being harassed to the point of tears, shoved into lockers, slushied more than usual, and ignored by his other friends. If Blaine were to ask, school was going _great_.

"I'm fine." Kurt said a second time.

Blaine sighed, entwining his fingers and looking up into Kurt's eyes. "I know I'd be pretty mad if I were you. I mean, you don't know me and my sister decided to tell me everything that was going." _Can he read minds?_ "But you should know, you're not alone."

Kurt looked away, over at the ground. "I know I'm not alone... But... other than Max... No one seems to notice..."

Blaine cocked his head, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand. "Have you tried confronting him?"

Kurt looked back up at Blaine, wiping away a stray tear. He hadn't wanted to talk about it- but he had a headache and his backs hurt. "What?"

"Have you tried confronting the kid? You know, asking him what he's doing and push him until you get an answer?" Blaine explained.

Kurt hadn't thought of that. "Is that what you did?" Blaine looked confused. "Max told me you'd... gone through something like this..."

Blaine laughed a little, looking down now. "No... I ran, Kurt." He looked up, meeting Kurt's eyes. "I ran from the bullies at my school. And it's something I really, really... _really_ regret. I let them chase me away. But I don't want that to happen to you." Blaine smiled a little.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, dropping his head slightly. "Thank you."

Blaine smiled wider. "Give me your phone." Kurt looked up, surprised. He opened his mouth to continue, but Blaine cut him off. "So you don't need to bug Max whenever you want to talk to me. It was really hard for me," Blaine explained, "not having anyone who knew what I was going through. To not have an outlet." Kurt reluctantly handed over his phone as Blaine handed Kurt his phone. Blaine entered his number as Kurt entered his, then the two switched back. "Text me anytime."

Kurt felt a little uneasy- he barely knew the kid. He seemed nice enough, though. Plus he was related to Max. If Max could trust him...

...So could Kurt.

* * *

Max smiled, looking away from her brother and friend. Her phone was buzzing.

 **Finn: So howd it go**

 **Sam: U set up K and ur bro yet?**

Max laughed a little, looking out at them.

 **Max: Not yet ;)**

 **Max: They r talking though... K looks better**

 **Finn: Thanks again for doing this**

 **Sam: U want K 2 get a boyfriend? :)**

 **Finn: Not what I meant**

 **Sam: Suuuuuure its not ;)**

Max laughed again. She was becoming more and more glad that she transferred to McKinley, if for no other reason than to help Kurt.

* * *

Kurt's back slammed against the locker again. Karofsky looked at him, his eyebrows raised in a threatening way, before he turned and walked into the locker room. Kurt's heart was pounding almost as bad as the back of his head. He just wanted Karofsky to stop...

 _"Have you tried confronting the kid? You know, asking him what he's doing and push him until you get an answer?"_ Max's brother's words floating into his head.

Kurt shut his eyes before bolting. "HEY!"

Kurt hadn't been in the locker room since his short- _short_ \- football days. It still looked and smelled the same. Kurt wrinked his nose, but his eyes were set on the bully in front of him. No one else with in the locker room with them- _great_. Karofsky could do anything to him. Kurt's instinct was to run, but... but he couldn't.

"Hey! I am talking to you!" Kurt found himself yelling, walking forwards towards Karofsky.

The bully didn't even turn to face him. He just kept going through his locker. "Girls' locker room is next door." He snapped.

"What is your problem?" Kurt demanded. He wanted to run in the opposite direction, but he forced himself closer to Karofsky.

"Excuse me?" Karofsky turned and faced Kurt for the first time in the locker room. He looked so mad- Kurt felt like disappearing.

"What are you so scared of?" Kurt asked, uncrossing and crossing his arms uncomfortably. What was he doing... Karofsky could beat the living daylights out of him and no one would know until gym the next day.

Karofsky laughed. It was a cold, terrifying sound. "Besides you sneaking in here to peek at my junk?"

"Oh, yeah, every straight guy's nightmare that all of us gays are secretly out to molest and convert you," Kurt took a breath, the words just coming out now. "Well, guess what, ham hock? You're not my type!"

"That right?" There was a threat hidden in the words- a threat only Kurt could pick up on. He took a shaky breath- he was shaking slightly. Yet he said the next words.

"Yeah, I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are going to be bald by the time they're thirty."

"Do not push me, Hummel." Karofsky held up his fist.

Kurt took another shaky breath, his eyes trained on the raised fist. "You going to hit me? Do it."

"Don't push me!" Karofsky slammed the locker he was using shut.

Kurt jumped a little, but he already had a speech-of-sorts planned out in his head. There was no backing down now. "Hit me, 'cause it's not going to change who I am. You can't punch the gay out of me anymore than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

"I said get out of my face!" Karofsky looked scared. Kurt felt his heart beating faster. Was he doing it?!

Kurt held up a finger- pointing it at Karofsky for dramatic affect. "You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are-"

Then Karofsky leaned forwards, his hands grabbed the back of Kurt's head, and he pulled Kurt forwards and-

And _kissed_ him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey again!**

 **Look, everyone, it's alive!**

 **Sorry for the no-update period, I was trying to do other things and a lot of stuff was happening in my life, but I finally did it! I _updated_! Hooray!**

 **I SHOULD SAY, I don't own Glee. It wouldn't have ended if I owned Glee and it wouldn't be Glee, it's be Kurt Hummel and the Pips (Yeah? Yeah? Yeah? Anyone?)**

 **Yeah, guys, I'm tired XD**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	5. Just Talking

**From Blaine: The amount of McKinley's _nothing_ compared 2 Dalton**

Max smiled a little, her fingers flying over her screen as she texted her brother back. **From Max: Your school for the dapper overworking yah? ;)**

 **From Blaine: Nah you just get it easy**

 **From Max: U know, if u wanted easy, u could just come here...**

Her brother was still texting her back when her phone started to buzz. Kurt's number lit up on the screen. She smiled a little, bit, picking up immediately. "Hey Kurt, what's-"

"Max- _god Max_." God was he- was he _crying_?!

"What happened?" She sat up immediately, grabbed her car keys and jacket. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I... I don't..." He _was_ crying. He sounded really upset. _What had happened?!_

"Are you at school? Home? Where?"

"S-School, b-"

She was on her feet immediately, running towards her door. "Hold on."

* * *

Kurt didn't want to move- he didn't want to _be anywhere_. He just wanted to be hidden, far far away, somewhere in a land where people like David Karofsky couldn't hurt him, a land where Wicked songs, Barbara-ventions, and Glee were the only things that mattered.

His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white and hurt. His heart _hurt_ like someone had punched it and he could feel the cool, wet tears streaming down his face. His head was pounding terribly- _god_ Kurt just wanted to drive home and cry to his dad and tell him everything but-

But he couldn't.

Kurt couldn't worry him- not with his heart attack just a few weeks ago.

That's why he had called Max.

He didn't know where else to go- he didn't really know her brother that well, his dad was still sick, Finn was... Finn, and... Max seemed like the only option. Max would understand- he hoped she would.

Because... Kurt didn't understand. He didn't _get it_ \- _why_ would Karofsky _do it_?! Why would be make his life hell and then... and then _kiss him_?! Kurt got it- he was probably scared about what his dad would think, scared about what his classmates would think, just _scared_ in general-, but did that mean he had to take it out on Kurt? Kurt was scared- he was _always_ scared...

Karofsky could have _talked_ to him! Kurt remembers what it was like, to be back in the closet. He could have helped Karofsky- in private, if he wasn't ready or didn't want anyone else to see. Kurt would have understood- but _god_ did he have to do _this_?!

There was a knock on his car window and Kurt nearly screamed. He jumped, pushing himself against the seat, his eyes scanning the window in a blind panic before- before he saw it was Max.

"Kurt, what happened?!" Max demanded after opening the door. Kurt couldn't breathe- he didn't want to explain what happened. God, Karofsky... "Are you... physically okay...?" Max added hesitantly, sensing that Kurt wasn't mentally okay- which she was completely right. Kurt wasn't mentally okay- Kurt was _terrified_. "Hey." Max hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. Kurt shut his eyes, leaning forwards and putting his head in his hands. He needed to _calm down_. "It'll be okay."

"Karofsky kissed me." Kurt blurted, the words coming out before he could stop them. He needed to get it out- he needed _someone_ to understand.

"What?" Max didn't seem to believe him. Fear seemed to take over Kurt entirely- if Max didn't believe him, then who would?! God _he needed her to believe him._ "He did _what_?"

"He...hekissedme..." Kurt stammered, wiping away tears- but they wouldn't stop. He just wanted everything to slow down and stop. Hell, he'd run away to a different school. He wouldn't be the gayest gay of McKinely High School anymore, he wouldn't be Kurt Hummel- he wouldn't be himself. But at least he'd be safe... Right?

Max was silent. Kurt took a shaky breath, trying to regain himself. "He... kissed you?" Max seemed at a loss for words- Kurt didn't blame her. After all, the homophobic David Karofsky- who had made Kurt's life hell for weeks, made him scared to come to school- was _gay_? "He actually-" Kurt nodded, shutting his eyes tightly. He didn't want to think about it- _god_ he didn't want to _remember it_.

"I..." Kurt gulped, trying to keep himself from breaking down again. "I confronted h-him... A-And he... he just..." Tears spilled from Kurt's eyes and he wiped them away, his entire body shuttering as he tried to keep the sobs he was forcing down from breaking loose.

Max shifted, her eyes wide as she tried to calm him. Kurt tried to calm down- he really did, but he just... he just _couldn't_.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Karofsky glanced back. The brunette girl who was always following Kurt was behind him, her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. His heart leapt- he'd _told her_.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Karofsky answered nonchalantly, trying to brush past her so he could go beat Kurt's ass into the ground- but she stopped him.

"You kissed him." She shook her head. "How could you- you make his life _hell_ for _months_ and then you turn out to be the _same as him_? In what world is that _okay_?!"

Karofsky was beginning to get annoyed. He raised his eyebrows. "I gotta go to class."

"Do you know what it took for me to make him come today?" The girl demanded as he pushed past her. She grabbed his arm and he whipped around. It took all his concentration not to slap her- she was _really_ beginning to annoy him. "You're _sick_."

"Oh, so he's here today, huh?" Karofsky raised his eyebrows. "Good. I-"

"If you go near him, I-"

"You'll what?" Karofsky asked. "Hmm?" He stepped closer to her, making her back up until she was pressed against the locker. "Because I don't think you can do anything to me."

"I could tell them." She hissed.

Fear pierced him. "You wouldn't."

"To keep my friend safe? Yeah, I would." She glared at him. "So I suggest you _back off_."

Karofsky didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth to say more when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back from the girl. The Glee-coach/Spanish teacher, Mr. Schue, was standing there. He looked really mad. "Is there a problem, Max?" He asked, keeping his eyes on Karofsky before turning to face the girl, who's name was Max.

The Max girl kept Karofsky's gaze for a second, glancing up at Mr. Schue. "No, Mr. Schue. Me and Dave were just talking." She met his eyes again, the unspoken threat still hanging in the air.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Thank you guys so much for reading this- despite the fact that not many people _do_ read it. It really means a lot :) I hope you guys all had amazing Christmas's and have amazing 2016's!**


	6. You Tell Them

Kurt didn't know what happened. Since Karofsky... _kissed_ him, he had been leaving him alone. In fact, Kurt had barely seen Karofsky at all- it was like he was avoiding him. Kurt didn't understand why- it made no sense to him at all. His bruises were starting to heal- they still hurt when he touched them, but no new or recurring pain happened whenever he was shoved into a locker.

Because Kurt _wasn't_ getting shoved into lockers anymore.

He looked over at Max, who was sitting beside him in the Glee classroom, waiting for the rest of the members to file inside. "Max...?" She looked over, smiling. "Did you..." He chose his words carefully. "Did you talk to Karofsky?"

Her smile faded. "Why? Did he do anything?"

"No." Kurt shook his head, glancing up as Mercedes and Tina walked in. "No, he hasn't done anything."

"Well that's good!" Max smiled again.

"What did you do?" Kurt asked, hoping it wasn't anything bad- or, better yet, that Max hadn't done anything.

"I just..." Kurt's eyes widened at Max's words. "I just talked to him."

"What did you say?!" Kurt's mouth fell open.

"I..." Max's mouth hung open. Lucky for her- and not so lucky for Kurt-, Mr. Schue walked into the choir room, followed by the rest of the Glee club and-

And Burt and Carole.

Kurt suddenly didn't care what Max had done. All he cared about was his family- he didn't see Finn. _Oh god_ Finn wasn't there. What had happened?!

"Everything's fine, Kurt." Burt said, squeezing Carole's hand and smiling. "I promise. Just... come out here, okay? We need to talk to you and Finn."

Kurt hesitantly stood up and followed Burt and Carole out of the choir room, glancing back before meeting his dad's eyes. Finn had been waiting in the hallway, looking confused and concerned. "Is everything okay?!" Kurt demanded, ignoring his father's earlier comment. Maybe it had been something the other Glee club members had no reason to know. Maybe...

"Everything's fine." Burt repeated, smiling as he looked down to Carole. "Alright! You tell them!"

"No, you tell them!" Carole replied in the same happy, flamboyant tone his father had used moments before.

"No, we agreed that you would tell them!" Burt added, his smile widening.

"Just tell them!" Carole shook Burt's arm eagerly.

Burt hung his head in defeat for a moment before looking up at Kurt and Finn, a smile spread widely across his face. "Alright. So, you know how I drive Carole to work every Tuesday?" Both Kurt and Finn nodded in unison. "Well, today I drove her here. I brought her to the classroom where Kurt introduced us- very romantic of me," Burt added, "but then-"

Carole seemed to burst. "He proposed! He _proposed_!" She held up her hand, showing a glittery on her ring-finger.

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth fell open immediately. "Wait- _what_? Dad?!" He glanced up at his dad for confirmation- and his dad was smiling and looked happier than he had in a long time. "Oh my god! _Oh my god_!" Kurt stepped forwards, hugging Carole before he could think better of it. He pulled away, ignoring Finn's comment ( _"This happened... just now?"_ ) and his dad's response ( _"Don't worry, I found a house where everyone'll get their own room."_ ). Carole held up her hand and Kurt examined the ring.

It was _beautiful_ \- it seemed to match Carole's liking and personality with every detail and glimmer. "Oh my god dad..." Kurt's hands went to his face, covering up the smile. "This is amazing- I can plan the _whole thing_!" Kurt clapped his hands together, already mentally going through dresses and wedding plans. After all, he had been planning weddings since he was 3.

"Listen-" Burt held his hand out, gripping Kurt's shoulder. "I don't care about the food or booze at this party- but I _do_ want killer music. I want to boogie with Carole at this wedding- and I _will_ boogie!" He smiled, raising his clenched hands and swaying his hips slightly, making everyone laugh.

A few things connected and Kurt's eyes widened. "It's done! We can have the New Directions sing! They're awesome and available..." His dad and Carole both looked impressed and happy at the suggestion. "Long story short- you're having a Glee wedding!"

* * *

Kurt was basically skipping as he walked back into the choir room. He couldn't stop smiling now, knowing his dad and Carole were finally going to get married and be happy together forever.

"What was that about?" Mercedes asked as soon as Finn and Kurt went back into the room.

"Ourparentsaregettingmarried!" Kurt blurted, his smile growing wider.

Quinn's eyes widened and Mercedes gasped, "What?!" Mr. Schue's smile widened. "That's great, Kurt!" Everyone else had different reactions- although a bunch of the guys didn't seem to care at all. But honestly, what had Kurt expected? They were boys- and not the nice kind of boys. Well, most of them, anyways.

"And..." Kurt's smile was wide. "And I told my dad that the New Direction's would be his band!"

Most of the girls clapped happily, Rachel was already spouting ideas for songs that would feature her on lead vocal- as usual-, and Mr. Schue was smiling widely. Finn sat down, talking to Puck and Mike about what just happened. Kurt sat down next to Max, all thoughts of the Karofsky situation gone from his mind. "This is gonna be awesome." He said, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again! Now, I just want to say, this was more of a filler chapter. I have a general idea of where this is going, and I just want to say it will be triggering for some people. I will put a warning on the chapter beforehand, so just to forewarn anyone who might be triggered.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	7. Do Something

There was so much to do and so little time. Kurt's dad literally had to drag him away from the planning book he was using- or rather, drag the book away from Kurt. Kurt barely realized that Karofsky barely interfered with his daily life anymore. He was so concentrated on his fathers wedding that he barely had any time for anything else- in fact, he didn't remember half of the words to the new song they were singing for Sectionals or most of the dance moves.

"...Come on, dude!" Puck groaned from beside him. "Even Finn's dancing better than you right now!"

"Give Kurt a break-" Max started, but Puck cut her off.

"He's slacking! And when he slacks, the group sucks even more than usual!" Puck shook his head.

" _Kurt_ happens to have his parents getting married-" Max started.

"Well, Max, is Finn slacking?" Puck cut her off a second time.

"Is Finn planning the wedding?" Puck seemed at a loss for words. Max turned towards the rest of the group. "Let's just learn the rest of the dance..."

Kurt found himself next to Max when they took a break. She was drinking from a white water bottle, sweat glistening on her forehead. She smiled a little, sounding out of breath. "Hey-"

"Thanks." Kurt said, readjusting his headband. "For everything." Her smile widened, but Kurt kept talking. "And... I know you told Karofsky something."

Max's smile softened. "What do you-"

"He hasn't been near me in weeks." Kurt sighed. "And it started after I told you what happened. You did something and..." He sighed again. "I just hope you didn't threaten him or anything. But thanks anyways."

"Alright!" Mr. Schue called before Max could respond. "Let's go again!" Everyone got into their places and he signaled Brad to start playing the song again. "And a 5, 6, 7, 8..."

* * *

Taking a breath, Kurt walked into the hallway the next day. Almost immediately, a cold, red slushie was thrown into his face. He immediately clenched his mouth shut and squeezed his eyes shut, praying it was only one slushie. Another wave of cold ice found its way into Kurt's face and his vision went darker. He waited another second before reaching up and wiping the slushie away from his eyes. Squinting, Kurt glanced down the hallway, but couldn't tell who had thrown the slushies. Probably for the better- but Kurt had a pretty good idea of who had and why.

What better way to torment Kurt than to do it anonymously? As long as he didn't do it around Max, Karofsky could get away with it without her ever having real proof that he was the only throwing slushies.

"Great..." Kurt mumbles, shaking his hands. The slushie fell off them, spraying around the hallway. Kurt could hear the rumble of laughter behind him and he sighed, turning towards where he knew the bathroom was. "Just great..."

"Oh my god-" He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kurt forced himself to smile, despite feeling the slushie seep through his clothes. Max's concerned expression met his gaze. "Really, this happens all the time."

"Who was it?" Max looked down the hallway. Kurt bit his lip, going over his thoughts. He was right- it was the perfect setup. He hadn't though Karofsky was capable of such well thought-out plans, but apparently the Neanderthal wasn't as dumb as Kurt made him out to be.

"I didn't see." Kurt admitted, looking up and meeting her gaze. He shrugged. "I'm going to go clean myself up... I have to go to class."

"I'll help you." She said softly, walking beside him. Kurt smiled a little, opening the door to the bathroom and walking inside. Max didn't seem to care that she was going into the boys bathroom- Kurt cared and he was a guy. "Hold on." Max grabbed paper towels and wetted them in the sink. She handed them to Kurt, who grabbed them and muttered words of thanks as he dabbed at the red icy substance that covered his face and neck. He didn't want to bother with his clothes- thank god he was always prepared for a slushie attack.

And thank god his dad _had_ pried the wedding planning away from him. Thank god it was at home- or else it would probably be ruined. Kurt sighed, rubbing at his forehead with the wet paper towel.

"So you're sure you didn't see who it was?" Max asked hesitantly, leaning against the sink.

"Nope." Kurt shook his head. "It's fine, Max. Happens all the time-"

"That doesn't make it okay." Max insisted.

Kurt sighed. "I'll be fine." He reached into his bag and pulled out his extra pair of clothes. His eyes met Max's and she stood upright, smiled, and left.

* * *

"Dad!" Kurt ran into the living room as soon as he got home. His dad jumped, looking back at him. "Can I-"

Burt laughed. "Sure, Kurt, go ahead. Just don't stay up all night-" Kurt was already gone.

Burt silently counted to 10 and then pointed to the door. It opened and Finn walked in. "Hey Burt."

Smiling, Burt looked up. "Hey Finn. How was school?"

"Pretty boring." Finn sighed, walking through the living room to the kitchen. "I'm gonna go upstairs and... do homework."

By do homework, Finn clearly meant play video games and talk to one of his friends, but Burt really didn't care. "Go ahead. Have fun." He smiled, meeting Finn's eyes and making him smile. Burt turned back towards the TV and became absorbed in Deadliest Catch once again.

Finn, however, didn't plan on playing video games- just yet anyways. As he climbed up the stairs- taking them two at a time-, he pulled out his phone and dialed Rachel's number. It took one ring for her to pick up and her voice filled his ear. _"Hey babe, what's going on?"_

"Nothing." Finn pushed open the door to his room and collapsed on his bed. He actually could fit on his new one, instead of having his feet hang off the edge like they had back in his old room in his old house. "I want..." Finn sighed.

 _"What do you want, Finn?"_

Finn snorted at the coy tone Rachel was using. "I want to do something for Kurt at the wedding." Rachel was silent and Finn continued a second later. "I mean, he's putting the whole thing together- by _himself_. Along with school and... what's been happening, it's just... insane. I just think that, if we're celebrating people, we should include Kurt too."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey again!**

 **I don't really have a lot to say other than I think this will end pretty soon. A few chapters after the wedding, which should be pretty soon. So probably 5 or 6 more chapters :)**

 **Thank you, if anyone reads XD**


	8. Too Fast

The wedding seemed to be coming too fast. Kurt was swamped with planning the wedding, preparing for Sectionals- or Regionals, he didn't really remember which one it was anymore-, and school work. He barely had enough time to sleep, let alone his complicated skin-care ritual. He knew he probably looked like a zombie, but honestly, Kurt didn't care.

His days seemed to blur together. Sometimes specific events stuck out to him, but he couldn't even pin-point them onto specific dates. Honestly, Kurt's life seemed to be a series of events; wake up, go to school, Glee club, come home, work on the wedding until he passes out, repeat. If he was lucky, Kurt would get around 6 hours of sleep every night- but most nights, he didn't pass out until around 1:30 or whenever his dad came upstairs to tell him to go to bed.

His friends at school were beginning to try to make him sleep more, as it was beginning to affect his everyday life. He almost ran into the lockers- _without_ being shoved, Rachel added-, he almost fell asleep during French, Kurt almost fell over while doing a pirouette during Glee club... The list went on and on.

Kurt's phone buzzed next to him. His head jerked up, one hand reaching blindly towards his phone as it buzzed again. Blinking sleep from his eyes, Kurt checked his messages.

 _ **From Rachel: Are you asleep?**_

 _ **From Rachel: You better not reply to me or else I'll tell your dad to take away the sewing machine**_

Kurt sighed, shutting off his phone and letting his head fall down onto his desk again. Honestly, he knew he should have gotten up and walked over to his bed, where he could sleep properly, but he didn't want too move... He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

"Kurt!" His head jerked upright again, turning towards the doorway. His dad was standing in the doorway, looking at him in confusion. Kurt blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes. "You awake now?" He nodded hesitantly.

"Dad..." Kurt's eyes widened. "What time is it?!"

"It's 9:10." Burt said after looking at his watch for a second. Kurt's eyes widened and he started to get up, but Burt held a hand out. "Sit down." Kurt reluctantly did, although he was fighting the impulse to ask why. After all, it was a Thursday. He still had school. He couldn't afford to get behind on school- if he got behind on school, then it would take away from the wedding planning. Kurt couldn't have that- the wedding was only a week away.

"Kurt," his dad started, "I love you. You know that." Kurt nodded. "Then you'll know that it doesn't matter if you get the planning down today or the day before the wedding happens- it'll be fine. I won't care if one thing is messed up. Sure, if you schedule the wrong time for the actual ceremony, I'll be a little pissed-" Kurt hesitantly double checked, saw the correct time, then looked back up at his dad, who was shaking his head. "But it's taking over your life.

"I barely see you anymore." Burt smiled a little, walking towards his son. "You're always up here, looking at the plans and trying to figure out where to put Tina and Mike-" Kurt looked over at the seating chart. Flushing as he realized what his dad was talking about, Kurt looked up.

Burt reached out, putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I know you want everything to be perfect, Kurt. I do too. But if it involves you living off of caffeine and barely seeing you..." Burt shook his head, smiling. "I don't care if it's perfect or not."

"Thanks dad..." Kurt smiled, standing up and wrapping his arms around Burt. Kurt felt his dads arms hug him back and sighed. "But I do need to go to school." Kurt added once they had been hugging for a few seconds.

"No, you can miss one day." Burt pulled away, laughing. He slapped his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "It'll be fine. Oh," Burt added once he got to Kurt's door, "if you get hungry, Carole made you breakfast." Kurt smiled, rubbing his eyes as his dad left the room. He loved his family.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait and shorter update.**

 **Buuuuut next chapter is the wedding so it should be long enough for the past two chapters! XD**

 **Again, sorry for the delay! You guys are awesome :)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
